MicroVolts
MicroVolts (Korea and Thai: H.A.V.E. Online, Taiwan: 愛的爆爆, Japanese: トイ・ウォーズ (Toy Wars)) is a massively multiplayer online third person shooter developed by SK iMedia. Currently, the English version was in Open Beta and has been offically released. Story For ages, a secret battle has been waged, going unnoticed right in our own backyard. No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with four original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, and C.H.I.P. were the prototypes. Battle lines were drawn, and they were soon joined by an endless number of modified versions. Now, toy figures around the world are engaged in all out war for valuable battery resources and supremacy of the Micro World. All we can do now is stay out of their way and wait for a champion to be declared. - The Collector Server History Korea On June 2010, Gravity announced that it will publish the game in Korea. The Korean version is hosted on Gravity's GnJoy portal. Free CBT will start on November 24, 2010 and end on Novenber 29, 2010. Open Beta began on June 12, 2011. However, this version's service was terminated on August 3, 2011, due to low expectations. Thailand The Thailand version is hosted by TOT. This version is currently in open beta, and since then uses the old build. Taiwan The Taiwan version is hosted by Insrea. This version is the least popular version due to the low fanbase. On Feburary 24, 2011, the servers were closed. English In June 2010, Rock Hippo announced that it will host the game for North America and Europe. On August 13, 2010, Closed Beta phase one began with an unannounced end date. Phase two began on October. The game went under maintendance in November 29, 2010. On January 25, 2011, phase 2 will resume on January 28, 2011. CBT Phase 2 ended on Feburary 25, 2011 with Open Beta comfirmed and a forum contest to guess the launch date. Open Beta was launched on March 10, 2011. Commercial service launched on June 9, 2011. Indonesia Around Fall 2010, GCI Games announced that it will host MicroVolts in Indonesia. Closed Beta began around October and ended around November. On January 31, 2011, the service has been terminated. Japan GungHo Games, known for publishing Gravity's Ragnarok Online in Japan, will host the game in that territory. This version is almost drastically different, as it contains non-canonical human characters and a new playable character, Yamato. Closed beta began on January 31, 2011 ended on Febuary 7, 2011. Open Beta has announced with launch and end dates, new features (Ex: Training stage, 2D cutscenes, Japanese voices). The game commercially launched on January 2011. Characters Currently there are only 6 playable characters, with 1 that's version exclusive: *Naomi *Knox *Pandora *C.H.I.P *Yamato *Colonel Crac Upcoming Characters *Voltenstein Unreleased Characters Non-Playable Characters *Narumi Ayakawa *Kotome Kamino *Yusuke Hagiri *Towa Kasuga Weapons There are 7 types of weapons: *Melee *Rifle *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Gatling Gun *Bazooka *Grenade Launcher Modes There are currently 7 modes: *Team Death Match *Free For All *Item Match *Capture the Battery *Close Combat *Elimination *Zombie *Arms Race Upcoming Modes Unreleased Modes Maps *Battle Mine *Chess *House Top *Model Ship *Neighborhood *PVC Factory *Toy Garden *Cargo Ship *Junk Yard *The Studio *Castle *Magic Paper Land *Cafe Figure Development Reception When the game was announced, there was controversy regarding that the game rips off Team Fortress 2, a game made by Valve. Criticism focused on the trailers copying parts of that games, "Meet the Team" videos. When the game reached CBT phase one, the game got generally positive reviews. Praise was focused on the art style, maps, ability to hold 7 weapons at once and the toy theme while criticism focused on latency issues, limited character customization, and few game modes. Omer Altay of MMOHut praised the game for "great map designs" and "fluid gameplay" but criticized the lag issues. CBT phase two gotten better reviews thanks to better latency. Trivia *In the Japanese version, you can select 3 voice types for the playable characters. *The word "H.A.V.E" stands for Hysterical Anime Violence Entertainment. *This game is the first MMOTPS to focus on toys. External Links Official *Official Korean Site *Official English Site *Official Taiwan Site *Official Thailand Site *Official Indonesia Site (SERVICE TERMINATED ON JANUARY 31, 2011) *Official Japanese Site Unofficial MicroVolts Developer SK iMedia Publishers Rock Hippo (US, Europe), Gravity Corp (Korea, Japan), TOT (Thailand), Insrea (Taiwan) |- System Requirements